A stent is an elongated device used to support an intraluminal wall. In the case of a stenosis, a stent provides an unobstructed conduit through a body lumen in the area of the stenosis. Such a stent may also have a prosthetic graft layer of fabric or covering lining the inside and/or outside thereof. Such a covered stent is commonly referred to in the art as an intraluminal prosthesis, an endoluminal or endovascular graft (EVG), or a stent-graft. A stent-graft may be used, for example, to treat a vascular aneurysm by removing the pressure on a weakened part of an artery so as to reduce the risk of rupture. Other devices, such as filters, may have similar structures to stents and may be placed in a body lumen by similar methods. As used herein, the term “endoluminal device” refers to covered and uncovered stents, filters, and any other device that may be placed in a lumen. The term “stent” as used herein is a shorthand reference referring to a covered or uncovered stent.
Typically, an endoluminal device, such as a stent-graft deployed in a blood vessel at the site of a stenosis or aneurysm, is implanted endoluminally, i.e. by so-called “minimally invasive techniques” in which the device, restrained in a radially compressed configuration by a sheath or catheter, is delivered by a delivery system or “introducer” to the site where it is required. The introducer may enter the body from an access location outside the body, such as through the patient's skin, or by a “cut down” technique in which the entry blood vessel is exposed by minor surgical means. The term “proximal” as used herein refers to portions of the stent or delivery system relatively closer to the end of the delivery system extending outside of the body, whereas the term “distal” is used to refer to portions relatively farther from this outside end.
When the introducer has been threaded into the body lumen to the stent deployment location, the introducer is manipulated to cause the stent to be ejected from the surrounding sheath or catheter in which it is restrained (or alternatively the surrounding sheath or catheter is retracted from the stent), whereupon the stent expands to a predetermined diameter at the deployment location, and the introducer is withdrawn. Stent expansion may be effected by spring elasticity, balloon expansion, or by the self-expansion of a thermally or stress-induced return of a memory material to a pre-conditioned expanded configuration.
It is often important during endoluminal device delivery to ensure accurate placement of the device termini, particularly in intravascular deployment of multipart stents. Improper stent placement can prevent successful medical treatment. There is a particular need in the art to anchor the proximal end of a self-expanding stent while deploying the distal end, and also to provide accurate deployment of self-expanding stents in a way that prevents recoil of the endoluminal device upon release, which may adversely affect the accuracy of the device placement. Balloons are commonly used to anchor endoluminal devices during deployment, but the pressure of a balloon against a vessel wall may damage tissue, particularly if the vessel wall is already diseased. Thus, it is further desirable to anchor the proximal end of an endoluminal device while deploying the distal end without applying unnecessary force against the vessel wall.
In a procedure to repair an abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA), use of a modular self-expanding stent involves accurate placement of a terminus of a first stent component in the abdominal aorta just below the renal arteries. A second stent component is then deployed in the first stent component and permitted to extend to a terminus in one of the iliac arteries. It is difficult, however, to ensure accurate placement of the iliac terminus of the second stent component. If the terminus is not placed far enough into the iliac, then the stent may be ineffective. If the terminus extends too far, it may interfere with blood flow in arteries branching from the iliac, such as the internal iliac artery. This problem also occurs in the deployment of multipart stents in other branched arteries. Thus, it is desirable to provide a way to ensure accurate deployment of all the termini of a multipart stent.
A large aortic aneurysm has an unpredictable anatomy. It can have a long or short neck, and a complex and tortuous configuration that extends down to the iliac arteries. In such cases, exact measurements of the aneurysm's neck, angulation, and anatomical lengths are crucial to a successful repair. Making these measurements accurately is labor and resource intensive, often requiring expensive tests such as angiograms, intravascular ultrasounds, and three-dimensional CT scans. Moreover, the tortuous nature of an AAA may prevent highly accurate measurements. The need for accurate sizing and placement of AAA endografts has led to a large number of custom-sized devices, which increases the manufacturing cost of the devices. Thus, it is desirable to provide a stent that can be accurately deployed without a need for complex calculations to estimate the required size of the stent and, furthermore, to provide bifurcated multipart devices that have a smaller number of sizes that can fit a larger number of subjects.